Strawberry
Strawberry (イチゴ Ichigo) is one of the main characters of Monster Rancher Mew Mew. She's a first year at Nikkō Academy and is known as Mew Ichigo. She has the DNA of the pixie-sub species Tiamat. Appearance Strawberry Strawberry has long red hair, usually in pigtails, brown eyes and paired with light peach skin. She is often seen wearing a white dress-up shirt, red ribbon, brown shorts, and brown ankle-length boots. Mew Ichigo As Mew Ichigo, her hair and eyes becomes pink, she also gains a pair of pixie horns, pink dragon wings, and a pink dragon tail. Her outfit consists of a pink dress that has dark pink accents. For shoes she wears dark pink slip-ons. She also has pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker. Her garters and choker are lined with dark pink lace. Her Mew Mark, a heart with dragon wings, is on her chest. Personality Strawberry is a really friendly and caring young lady. She's energetic and is always smiling and having fun with her friends. Always wanting to make new friends with humans and monsters alike. Never really gets upset or mad at anyone or in front of anyone, she always has a smile on her face no matter what happens or the situation she's in. Abilities As a Mew Mew, she has the DNA of the sub-pixie monster, Tiamat. So she has enhanced senses and the ability to fly. Weapon and Attack Strawberry's weapon is the Ichigo Spear, a spear in the shades of pink. A golden bow with a pink heart in the middle is located on the spearhead. Her attack is Ribbon Ichigo Love Poke, in which she grips the handle of her spear with both hands and then she rushes towards the opponent and begins to thrust her spearhead into them, causing their eyes to become heart-shaped from contact from the spearhead, which makes them confused. Story Prior to Monster Rancher Mew Mew Strawberry lived with her mother growing up, she never got to see her father since he was always traveling around from place to place even before she was born. Though that never really discouraged her since she loved her mother a lot, though they argued a lot but still loved each other. Around the same time she got a pixie as her first monster which she named Heart, whom she was always with, the two were like the best of friends after she revived Heart from the saucer plate she found while playing around outside. Monster Rancher Mew Mew TBA Relationships Relatives * Oreo Cookie: Strawberry doesn't know who her father is. Her father left before even knowing about Strawberry, or even about her birth. So she has no idea who he is like or what he's like so she can't say she hates him or not. * Whip Cream: Strawberry isn't really close with her mother per say. The two don't often see eye to eye, but in her heart she does love her mother and vice versa. * Jammie Dodgers: She loves her older half-brother a lot. Despite being of two different mothers, but share the same father, they get along pretty well and she looks up to him a lot. Friends TBA Aliens TBA Development Etymology Strawberry is a widely grown hybrid species of the genus Fragaria, collectively known as the strawberries, which are cultivated worldwide for their fruit. Ichigo is the Japanese word for 'strawberry'. Trivia * Tiamat is a breed of dragon. They are a pixie sub-type monster. They are created from fusing Dragon (main) and Pixie (sub) together in order to create this type of dragon. * Tiamat is also the goddess of chaos in the Mesopotamian religion, who is often associated with a serpent or dragon. * She shares her voice actress with Mary from Granblue Fantasy. Gallery Tiamat.png|Tiamat Strawberry.jpg|Strawberry Category:Monster Rancher Mew Mew Category:Monster Rancher Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Monster Rancher Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Monster Rancher Genes Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew